The Only Road I've Known
by Willa88
Summary: When House feels as though life has given up on him, and turns self-destructs, where does he go? Who does he turn to? Inspired by promos and rumors of S5. MAY BE SPOILERISH.House/Cameron. Sorry...I suck at summaries....
1. Prologue

Hey guys, so just so you know this fic is very spur of the moment...I have a good idea where I want to go with it...I was inspired for this fic by the promos and rumors of season 5 as well as a mix of my own additions. SO IT IS POTENTIALLY SPOILERISH. It is a Hameron fic...even though the chances of them happening on the show are getting slim...I refuse to give up on them...LOL. So hope you enjoy...please review, I will continue if interest is shown... Love ya!

P.S. I havent been on, or written recently so I hope its okay...

* * *

THE ONLY ROAD IVE KNOWN

PROLOGUE

You lay there, staring out the window of your bedroom, watching the mesmerising ways of the rain that hits your window, and then rolls down. The weather is suiting for your current mood, kind of like the clouds that rolled in and plagued the once sunny afternoon with a dull and gloomy grey. This seems to happen more and more these days, you feel that life has given up on you.

You should have stayed on the bus. Hurt and pain were non existent. You were safe from everything there, because those walls that you fought so hard to keep up, stood on their own, you could have been carefree. You look down at the head of long flowing hair that is currently resting on your arm. Your mind is full of thoughts, these thoughts are the ones that are currently preventing you from sleeping off the exhaustion that today has brought you.

You have lost all interest in attempting to sleep, so you pull your arm out from under her head. Not necessarily gently, but she doesn't notice. You go to leave the room and look back at the naked sleeping form that is covered by the single sheet left on the bed, duvet cover long lost on the floor lost among clothes and pillows. You think of how pathetic your life has become. Wilson is not on speaking terms with you right now. He has left PPTH, and accepted a job at Princeton General as the Head of Oncology. This hole that you have currently buried yourself just keeps getting deeper, your path of self destruction seems relentless, and shows no mercy. You feel like your in a living hell. You sit down on your piano bench and pour your self a generous glass of scotch, tonight won't be easy, and after today you can already tell that tomorrow isn't going to be any easier…..

* * *

Please review...Sorry abou the big font in the heading


	2. Chapter 1

* * *

So...here is the first chapter...Sorry it isnt very long...I just wanted to get a little more up to grab peoples interest. I will be adding as much as I can as often as I can...I have the week off work and want to get lots written...Please review!! They make my day...Oh and Just to mention...My inspiration for the title of the fic was the song " Drive My Soul" By Lights..Its a great song if you havent heard it.

PS I dont own House or any of its characters...Unfortunatley part time jobs dont exactly provide the funds to buy them...

* * *

"Greg?" The sleepy voice comes from your bedroom, and you can hear her bare feet padding down your hallway. "Greg?" The voice calls out once again. You lift your head up from its resting place on the worn throw pillows on your couch. You really wish you could just disappear. You look up at her, your eyes cold and emotionless.

"Get out. Go home. I don't care anymore" You turn away from her, pick up the half finished glass of scotch that you abandoned at 4 in the morning after passing out. Finishing it in one swift gulp, you grab your cane and walk past the woman standing in your living room wearing nothing but a sheet and an indescribable look of shock on her face.

"So, what? Its over? Just like that?" She says angrily following you down the hallway back towards your bedroom.

"Yep." Is the only reply you offer while tossing her the bra that was currently laying on the floor. She catches it, but continues stomping after you while you pick up the bedding that is all over your floor.

"Why? I think you owe me an explanation….." she continues but this time you cut her off, your tired and don't want to deal with this right now.

"Look, Sarah" You say in a firm and harsh tone hoping to convey your annoyance " Sure we had a couple drunken rolls in the hay, but what more do we have in the way of a relationship. You know nothing about me…I don't owe you anything. So just get your stuff and go, its not your like your missing out on anything great here" You say motioning to your surroundings.

"I do so know things about you!" She says back to you, grasping for responses.

"Okay, what is my middle name? What is my favourite TV show? Where was I born?" You ask now yelling, just wishing you could crawl under a rock and disappear from the world. Silence…She doesn't have an answer. " My middle name is Christopher, my favourite show is Princeton Passion and I was born in Germany while, my father was stationed at a naval base in Berlin….See you know NOTHING about me, so I fail to see why you are so hesitant to leave" You finish now walking towards your bathroom, just wishing that she would just scream at you and leave like every other woman would after they found out they were just being used for a little fun on the side.

" I want to help you! Fix this mess you've gotten yourself into! Help you get your life back to normal!" She yells back now with tears rolling over her cheeks.

"So you want to FIX me?" You emphasize the FIX part "First of all I can do fine on my own I don't need fixing, second someone tried to help me and love me before, and guess what it didn't work. Lastly, you have no idea what my normal is because I've never known normal…So I tell you once more GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" You say walking away, but her voice stops you.

Biting back the tears she says to you " I hope you find what you are looking for in life Greg. I sure as hell hope it isn't this." She says referring to your messy condo and your current habit of drinking yourself into oblivion every night. She puts on her clothes and you can hear the door slam. You get into the shower and think about the only three women who ever loved you , one is dead, one is gone, and the last you could care less about. You get out of the shower, dreading what is to come when you walk into work today…….

PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE!


	3. Chapter 2

* * *

Here is a bit more...sorry i am working on making them longer...im just kind of posting as i write...

* * *

Chapter 2

You barely make it into the lobby before the clicking of heels is swiftly approaching. You are late today, well more late than usual, which doesn't help your current situation. You are in for it today.

"House!" Cuddy calls after you, you stop and turn. Her face softens as she sees your bloodshot eyes, heavy and dark. She can tell you haven't slept and your activities last night included heavy drinking. She takes you into her office and sighs as she sits down. "House…" She pauses but continues " House I'm Sorry. I really truly am, but the boards decision is final. You are suspended, without pay for 3 months. They wasn't you to use this time to work through your personal issues before it results in another patients death. If you continue to show up hung over and too distracted to work after your suspension is up, the board is going to revoke your tenure and move for immediate dismissal"

You don't yell, you don't start screaming that its not fair. You just sit there, head hanging, and a cloudy look in your eyes.

"Im Sorry" you say, so quiet its almost impossible to hear.

You killed your patient yesterday, and the board held a meeting last night discussing your poor behaviour, as this was the second patient that you had killed within the last month and a half. You just want a break from life. It has been 7 months since Ambers death, and 3 since your mothers death. You haven't seen or spoke to Wilson since the week of Ambers funeral. You have called him all the time but hang up when someone answers, always wanting to get back in touch with him but, always unsure of what to say. "Hey buddy! Sorry about killing your girlfriend…" wasn't exactly a great way to get back Wilson s friendship.

House?" Cuddy's voice pulls you from your thoughts. You look up at her and you know that she feels sorry for you. You can see it in her eyes. You feel angered, you don't need peoples pity or sympathy. You just want this to go back to the way they were but you know that that cant happen. Not now. "House I'm sorry. I know this isn't going to be easy, but I thought I should give you this." she says as she passes you a slip of paper. You look at what is written on it and look up to Cuddy to see if she offers an explanation for what is written on the paper. She does, so you sit and listen intently " I figured, you need someone, so why not one of the only people who have ever truly cared about you and your well being. She can help you if you let her."

You look to Cuddy's eyes and then back to the paper "Why? Why would she want to help me? She wont care…" You say head hanging again.

"She will because she loves you, always has and most likely always will. You know for being so great at reading people you just never caught on to the fact that she truly loves you for who you are, not who you could be. And if I know her like I think I do. She will be there for you. Let her help you." Cuddy says, as she excuses herself as she has a meeting to attend. You sit there for a few moments for just looking at the number, thinking of what Cuddy said, before going to pack up your stuff.

--

You sit on your couch, ,looking at the three items sitting on your coffee table….a glass of scotch, your phone, and the paper you pick it up and read it for what seems to be the millionth time within the last hour.

Allison Cameron

918-555-8283

Arizona

You finish the glass of scotch and grab the phone dialling the number.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice came across the line.,………

* * *

So...Please Review!


	4. Chapter 3

* * *

Okay...So here is the next chapter...I know its not a long one, but i felt that it was a good place to end it...

DISCLAIMER- I unfortunatley do not own House or any of its characters... :(

* * *

Chapter 3

_You sit on your couch, ,looking at the three items sitting on your coffee table….a glass of scotch, your phone, and the paper you pick it up and read it for what seems to be the millionth time within the last hour. _

_Allison Cameron_

_918-555-8283_

_Arizona_

_You finish the glass of scotch and grab the phone dialling the number._

"_Hello?" A sleepy voice came across the line.,………_

_--_

_CAMERONS POV_

You were in a comfortable sleep when your phone rang, with your eyes still shut you reach around until you find the receiver.

"Hello?" You say, sleep still evident in your voice.

"I…I'm sorry" and the line went dead……You recognize that voice, its not as you remember, it sounds small and hopeless. You look at the number…..you know that number too….

"Who was that baby?" The man beside you asks as he puts his arms around you and pulls you close , and places a soft kiss on your shoulder.

"An old friend.." You say, now awake looking at the ring on your finger , and thinking of the man who is holding you , and the one that holds your heart…….

* * *

_BACK TO HOUSES POV_

"Hello?" A sleepy voice came across the line.………

"I…" You start " I'm sorry" and you hang up. You couldn't do it, your pride wouldn't let you. You had grown up with the understanding that needing help made you weak. Your father taught you that. He would never let a 'House' show weakness.

You sit on your couch and your thoughts drift back to those three women who loved you. Your mother, who died three months ago in a car accident. The second was Cameron, she moved to Arizona about three weeks after Ambers death. You hadn't known she was leaving, but you found out later that she left to take a job as assistant head of diagnostics in Arizona. Chase didn't go with her though, and he was now seeing some nurse in paediatrics. The last woman was Stacy, you don't really care where she is or what she is doing with her life. You cared at one point but your longing for her has long died and now you just need to find a way to get back on track. You know that seeking out help is not like you. You usually had Wilson to talk to, but now you don't have the luxury of having a friend who can tell when you are battling inner demons and help you work through them. You feel alone, and although you have never been the social type and would prefer to be alone. You want someone right now, because life has dealt you a really crappy hand. It has taken the last bit of light in this pathetic existence you currently find yourself in, and replaced it with darkness. This life doesn't feel worth living…..You think as you pick up your vicodin knocking back a couple before chasing them down with scotch.

* * *

BACK IN ARIZONA….

Cameron now was sitting at her computer, the clock reading 2:37am and was booking a flight to Princeton….

PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
